Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction, fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, spinal constructs such as vertebral rods are often used to provide stability to a treated region. Rods redirect stresses away from a damaged or defective region while healing takes place to restore proper alignment and generally support the vertebral members. During surgical treatment, one or more rods may require bending for disposal with the vertebral members. Such rods may be attached via fasteners to the exterior of two or more vertebral members. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.